gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Wolke 2
thumb|left|280pxthumb|300px ''Über Mich'' Ich bin 14 Jahre alt. Ich liebe Glee!! thumb|217px|Chord <3 <3Ich bin ein großer Fan von Chord Overstreet und Naya Rivera :) '' Wenn ihr mich kennenlernen wollt oder einfach nur Fragen habt schreibt mich einfach an :)'' thumb|left|376px thumb|left|278px|Chord <3 thumb|300px thumb|322px thumb|left|266px thumb|650px ''Meine Lieblingscharaktere'' Santana Lopez (Naya Rivera) thumb|left|310px|Naya <3 Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron) thumb|262px|Dianna <3 Noah Puckerman (Mark Salling) thumb|left|344px|Mark<3 Kurt Hummel (Chris Colfer) thumb|256px|Chris <3 Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) thumb|left|328px|Chord <3 Sam Evans ''The sexiest Men ;) (Glee) 1. Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) thumb|left|300px|1. Chord <3 2. Brody Weston (Dean Geyer) thumb|300px|2. Dean <3 3. Jake Puckerman (Jacob Artist) thumb|left|300px|3. Jake <3 4. Ryder Lynn (Blake Jenner) thumb|300px|4. Blake <3 5. Mike Chang (Harry Shum Jr.) thumb|left|258px|5. Harry <3 6. Blaine Anderson (Darren Criss) thumb|350px|6. Darren <3 7. Will Schuester (Matthew Morrison) thumb|left|300px|7. Matthew <3 8. Noah Puckerman (Mark Salling) thumb|300px|8. Mark <3 9. Finn Hudson (Cory Monteith) thumb|left|300px|9. Cory <3 10. Sebastian Smythe (Grant Gustin) frame|10. Grant <3 Meine Lieblingssongs aus jeder Folge |Meine Lieblingssongs aus jeder Folge Dontstopbelieving.jpg|Overtüre: Don't stop Believing Episode 2 Push It.jpg|Jenseits von Gut uns Sue: Push it Poison.png|Acafellas: Poison SingleLadies.png|Kinder der Lüge: Single Ladies (Put a Ring on it) LastName.png|April, April: Last Name ItsMyLife-Confessions.png|Angeregte Organismen: It's my Life/Cofession pt. II NoAir.png|Spielverderberspiele: No Air Episode 8.png|Remix: Bust a Move Furcht und Tadel.jpg|Furcht und Tadel: Proud Mary Balladen.png|Balladen: Lean on me Haarspaltereien.png|Haarspaltereien: True Colors Wer ist im Bilde.png|Wer ist im Bilde: Jump Alles steht auf dem Spiel.png|Alles steht auf dem Spiel: You can't always get what you want Hello.jpg|Hallo Hölle!: Gives you Hell Glee-Episode-15-The-Power-of-Madonna.jpg|The Power of Madonna: Virgin Fergalicious.jpg|Liebe ist ein weiter Weg: Fergalicious (Nicht verwendet) 284px-Iceice.png|Schlechter Ruf: Ice Ice Baby Guter Ruf.jpg|Guter Ruf: The Boy is Mine Der Traum macht Musik.jpg|Der Traum macht die Musik: Safety Dance BadRomance.jpg|Viel Theater: Bad Romance Give Up the Funk.jpg|Im Takt der Angst: Give up the Funk OverTherainbow.jpg|Triumph oder Trauer: Over the Rainbow Empire state of mind.png|Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten: Empire State of Mind Brittany-Britney-glee-15785081-653-452.jpg|Britney/Brittany: I'm a Slave 4 You Glee-finn-wedding-toast-525x350.jpg|Das neue Toastament: Losing my Religion Santana-mercedes-duets.jpg|Duette: River Deep - Mountain High Glee205.jpg|The Rocky Horror Glee Show: Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch me Glee-start-me-up-living-on-a-prayer-never-been-kissed-525x363.jpg|Ungeküsst: Start me Up/ Living on a Prayer Singin in the Rain - Umbrella.jpg|Ersatzspieler: Singin' in the Rain/Umbrella 300px-Marry You.jpg|Amor muss verrückt sein: Marry You Valerie.jpg|Neue Welten: Valerie 180px-S2E10 Last Christmas.png|Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat: Last Christmas Thriller 3.PNG|Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle: Thriller/Heads will Roll Firework Glee.jpg|Liebeslied zum Leid: Firework SING!454.png|Das Comeback der Teufelin: SING Tiktok.jpg|Dicht ist Pflicht: Tik Tok 300px-Touchme.jpg|Sexy: Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) Glee-loser-like-me-480x332.jpg|Unsere Eigenen Songs: Loser like me TinaFollowYou.jpg|Nacht der Vernachlässigten: I follow Rivers Glee Lady Gaga Born This Way April27newsnea.jpg|Born this Way: Born this Way Rumours.jpg|Das jüngste Gerücht: Don't Stop KlaineProm.jpg|Rivalen der Krone: Friday Back-to-Black-glee-22134799-500-423.gif|Totenfeier: Back to Black Glee-I-Love-New-York-New-York.jpg|New York!: New York, New York ' ' ' ' Glee 301 weve got the beat performance tagged 640x360 1259695.jpg|Das Purple Piano Projekt - We got the Beat Shelby&Rachel.jpg|Einhornpower - Somewhere Brit run the world.gif|Das Maria Duell - Run the World (Girls) glee-blaine-covers-last-friday-night-rory-befriends-finn.jpg|Irisch was los - Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) Pezberry123.jpg|Love Side Story - A Boy like That Rumor Has It Someone Like You.jpg|Böse Klatsche - Someone like You/Rumour has it Glee-I-kissed-a-girl-400x300.jpg|I kissed a Girl and I liked it - I kissed a girl Young64.jpg|Die Zeit deines Lebens - We are Young Glee-extraordinary-merry-christmas-2-480x319.png|Galaktische Weihnachten - All I want for Christmas is You S3E10 We Found Love (1).jpg|Will will - We found Love BADperformance2.jpg|Was würde Micheal Jackson tun? - Bad Sexy and I know it.jpg|Spanisches Blut - I'm Sexy and I know it Glee-stereohearts.jpg|Gorilla mit Herz - Stereo Hearts Fly2.jpg|Auf dem Weg - Fly/I believe I can Fly FighterGlee.png|Im Schatten des Bruders - Fighter YouShouldBeDancingGlee.png|Saturday Night Glee-ver - You should be Dancing Glee_Brittany_Santana_Wanna_Dance_With_Somebody.jpg|Houston, wir haben ein Problem - I wanna Dance with Somebody (Who loves me) SchoolsOut.jpeg|Am Ende aller Kräfte - Schools out Dino.png|Auf einem Ball vor unserer Zeit - Dinosaur Mean2.JPG|Menschliche Requisite - Mean Tongue Tied3.jpg|And the Winner is... - Tongue Tied Graduation glee.jpg|Zukunft voraus - You Get What You Give Callmemaybe.png|The New Rachel - Call me maybe Hold it against me 5.gif|Britney 2.0 - Hold it against me Celebrety Skin.jpg|Makeover - Celebrity Skin Ustv glee s04 e04 4.jpg|The Break up - Mine Everybodytalks.jpg|The Role you were Born to Play Greased.jpg|Glease - Greased Lightning Superman.jpg|Dynamic Duets - Superman OpOpOpTinaCohenStyle.jpg|Thanksgiving - Gangnam Style full-performance-of-dont-dream-its-over-from-swan-song-glee-new.jpg|Swan Song - Don't Dream It's Over JinglebellRock_Sam.png|Glee, Actually - Jingle Bell Rock No Scrubs.png|Sadie Hawkins - No Scrubs Love song.png|Naked - Love Song Girl on Fire.png|Diva - Girl On Fire Quinntana.jpg|I do - We've Got Tonite FootlooseHQ.jpeg|Girls (and Boys) on Film - Footloose ''Meine absoluten Lieblingssongs (Glee) *Thriller/Heads Will Roll *Survivor/I Will Survive *Everybody Talks *Loser Like Me *Fly/I Believe I Can Fly *Light Up The World *Bad *We Got the Beat *We Are Young *Smooth Criminal *It's Time *Love Song *Girl On Fire *Footloose *Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone ''Meine Lieblingszitate'' *"Did you know that Dolphins are just gay sharks?" *"Wusstest du das Delphine nur schwule Haie sind?" *(Brittany Pierce in Hallo Hölle!) *"How can you sing a duet by yourself? Isn't that like vocal Masturbation?" *"Wie singst du ein Duett mit dir allein? Für mich klingt das nach stimmlicher Masturbation oder sowas." *(Santana Lopez in Duette) *"And what do you think Sha- Queer -a?" *"Und was denkst du Sha- Queer -a?" bedeutet schwul auf Englisch *(Sebastian Smythe zu Santana Lopez inWas würde Michael Jackson tun?) *"Okay, wait. Why...Why am I even taking advice from you, okay. Didn't you have a sex tape that leaked online?" "Yes I did. A sex-tape that follows me around to this very day. Look up at my name up in the internet right now." *Rachel reading from her phone* "Santana Lopez- Nude, lez, boobies, sex tape, Mexican or Dominican, Question mark." '"'Booyah. And that will exist forever." *"Okay, warte.Warum...Warum nehme ich überhaupt Ratschläge von dir an. Hattest du nicht ein Sex tape, dass online war? Ja hatte ich. Ein Sex tape, dass mich bis zum heutigen Tag verfolgt. Such nach meinem Namen im Internet, jetzt sofort. *Rachel liest von ihrem Handy* "Santana Lopez- Nackt, lez, Brüste, sex tape, Mexikanisch oder Dominikanisch, Fragezeichen." *(Rachel Berry und Santana Lopez in Naked) *"What is with you glee club ex-pats? Don't you have jobs. You have to have some source of income so you can pay the staff of scientists who service your teleporters that you all clearly on since you're constantly showing up here." *"Was ist los mit euch Glee Club Auswanderen? Habt ihr keine Jobs? Ihr müsst eine Einnahmequelle haben, damit ihr die Wissenschaftler bezahlen könnt, die euch einen Teleporter gebaut haben, den ihr benutzt, denn ihr taucht ständig hier auf." *(Sue Sylvester in Diva) *"Look...Please don't tell my mom." "I can't. i don't speak spanish" *"Bitte erzählen sie es nicht meiner Mutter" "Das kann ich nicht. Ich spreche kein Spanisch. *(Santana Lopez und Sue Sylvester in Diva) *"Did you Vapo-rape my ex-boyfriend? Don't walk away from me Tina Cohen-Chang!" *"Hast du meinen Ex-Freund Vapo-vergewaltigt? Lauf nicht vor mir weg Tina Cohen-Chang!" *(Kurt Hummel in I Do) *"You know we always were two ends of the same bitch-goddess spectrum. Maybe that's why we love each other so much. And slap each other." *"Weißt du, wir waren immer auf dem gleichen bitch-göttinen Spektrum. Vielleicht lieben wir uns deshalb so sehr. Und ohrfeigen uns." *(Santana Lopez in I Do) *"You know, Rosaria, i have to say you're killing it in that dress" "Thanks. Those romantic saps. You know, they may have love, but you know what we are that they are not?" "Flawless." *"Weißt du, Rosaria, ich muss sagen du siehst wirklich gut aus in dem Kleid." "Danke. Diese romantischen Trottel. Weißt du, sie haben vielleicht Liebe, aber weißt du was wir sind, dass sie nicht sind? "Makellos." *(Quinn Fabray und Santana Lopez in I Do) *"I have something to say and I have tried to keep it to myself, but I will be silent no longer." "What is it?" "That Brody character is a freakin' psycho." *"Ich habe etwas zu sagen und ich habe versucht es für mich zu behalten, aber das werde ich nicht mehr." "Dieser Brody-Typ ist ein verdammter Psycho." *(Santana Lopez und Rachel Berry in Girls (and Boys) on Film) *"Does Pablo Escobar ever come back?" "Brody is in the shower!" "And he will be for hours scrubbing his drugshame off!" *"Kommt Pablo Escobar jemals zurück?" "Brody ist in der Dusche!" "Und das wird er für Stunden sein, um seine Drogenschande abzuwaschen!" *(Santana Lopez und Rachel Berry in Girls (and Boys) on Film) Meine Lieblingsfolgen *Wer ist im Bilde? *Dicht ist Pflicht *Sexy *Born This Way (Episode) *Irisch was los *Unsere eigenen Songs *New York! *I kissed a girl and I liked it *The Role You Were Born to Play *Glease *Naked *Diva *I Do Meine Lieblingsbands und Sänger *3OH!3 http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/3OH!3 http://www.3oh3music.com/ *CRO http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cro_%28Rapper%29 http://cromusik.info/info/ *Neon Trees http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neon_Trees http://www.fameisdead.com/pictureshow/# *KE$HA http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kesha http://www.keshasparty.com/de *Far East Movement http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Far_East_Movement http://www.fareastmovement.com/#!news *fun. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fun_%28Band%29 *Italobrothers http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/ItaloBrothers http://www.italobrothers.de/landing_mliap/index_videogallery.php *LMFAO http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/LMFAO http://www.lmfaomusic.com/#!featured *Nicki Minaj http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nicki_Minaj *Panic! at the Disco http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Panic!_at_the_Disco http://www.panicatthedisco.com/ *The Script http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Script http://www.thescriptmusic.com/de/home *Taylor Swift http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taylor_Swift http://taylorswift.com/ *Swedish House Mafia http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Swedish_House_Mafia http://www.onelasttour.com/ *The Gaslight Anthem http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Gaslight_Anthem http://www.thegaslightanthem.com/#!All *SDP http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stonedeafproduction http://www.sdp-online.de/ Meine Lieblingsserien *Glee *How I Met Your Mother http://de.how-i-met-your-mother.wikia.com/wiki/How_I_Met_Your_Mother_Wiki *The Big Bang Theory http://de.bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bang_Theory_Wiki *Two and a Half Men http://de.twoandahalfmen.wikia.com/wiki/Two_and_a_half_Men_Wiki *2 Broke Girls http://de.2brokegirls.wikia.com/wiki/2_Broke_Girls_Wiki *South Park http://de.southpark.wikia.com/wiki/South_Park_Wiki *The Simpsons http://de.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Simpsons-Wiki *Scrubs http://de.scrubs.wikia.com/wiki/Scrubs-Wiki Meine Lieblingsfilme *21 Jump Street *Fluch der Karibik *Ich bin Nummer 4 *Twilight *New Moon *Eclipse *Breaking Dawn Part 1+2 *Step Up 1-4 *Paranormal Activity *Scary Movie * Adam Sandler Filme *Matthias Schweighöfer Filme thumb